An Angel In Beacon Hills
by Ashley279
Summary: A new girl moves to Beacon Hills and immediately catches the eye of Stiles. But why did she move to Beacon Hills and who or what is she exactly? Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first story so please be kind but constructive criticism is welcome. I don't have a beta yet so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake. I hope you like it!

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Angel was practically buzzing with excitement while sitting in the passenger seat of a black Escalade. She could not believe she finally was going to attended a public high school! Granted the school had sent her with a personal securityguard, but  
Michael was not all that bad. Definitely the strong silent type, emphasis on the silent. But it didn't matter, nothing could bring her down. She had been stuck at St. Mary's boarding school for the gifted for her whole lifeand it was time for  
her to spread her wings.

Now don't misunderstand her, Angel loved St. Mary's. It was the only home she had ever known. Ever since she was a baby, she lived at the school. While she had never known her birth parents, she felt blessed to attend St. was no better  
school in the world, not that anyone really knew that. It was directly funded by the Vatican and a closely guarded secret. However, there was no opportunity not provided to their students. Angel had been able to travel the world,had never wanted  
for anything and meet some of the most incredible people. But it was always under the watchful eye of the nuns or from behind security guards.

Angel wanted to experience life for herself, on her own terms: both the good and bad. So, after years of begging, pleading, and crying, the administrators had finally relented. It was time to start the practical application of her trainingand she  
could not have happier.

She had the town picked out for years...Beacon Hills. Hub of the supernatural, death, and destruction. It was perfect, she could not think of place that needed her more. She had dreamed of this for years and according to the road signthey were passing,  
she was now entering the Town of Beacon Hills. 

Her new home was in the only gated community in Beacon Hills. The homes were not extravagant but definitely the nicest in town.

"Now, I expected you to stay in the car while I sweep the house." Michael stated as they pulled in front of a two story all brick house. Angel rolled her eyes, she never quite understood the security measures imposed by St. Mary's. Barelyanyone  
even knew she existed, she had meet all of 79 people in her 16 years on this planet. There was no paper or electronic trace of her life, no Facebook page, no Twitter, nothing.

"Fine….just hurry, I want to see the house and my room!" she exclaimed. Michael nodded and got out of the car.

20 minutes later he returned and deemed the house safe. Angel practically flew from the car in her excitement to explore her first real home. The movers had been there the week before so the furniture and basics were already there. All thatwas left  
to unpack was her personal things that traveled with them.

"Why don't you get started unpacking your things. I need to visit the local police station and file my weapons permits. Will you be ok by yourself?" Michael asked.

"Of course! You don't need to worry so much. Take you time. I'll be fine." Ashley replied.

"Ok, well I'm setting the security alarm. Don't let anyone inside and whatever you do don't leave the house." Michael warned as he proceeded to arm the state of the art security system.

"You got it dude!" Ashley replied with a thumbs up.

Chapter 2: Sheriff Stilinski

A small bell rang as Michael entered the local police station. It was a fairly small building, but seem well maintained.

"Uh, can I help you?" a female deputy stammered. Michael was quite an intimidating presence. At 6'6" and 240lbs of solid muscle, he exuded an aura of confidence and danger.

"Yes, I need to file my conceal and carry permit, along with a few registered firearms." Michael replied holding up a large stack of documents. The deputy eyes widened.

"Woah, that is quite a few firearms you must have," she stated.

"Well, you can never be too careful nowadays," Michael responded.

"Isn't that the truth, especially in this town. The crime rate seems to just keep climbing. Let me just go grab my Sheriff to sign off on those forms," the deputed said as she rose from her desk and headed to the small office across the hall. Wherea  
man in his mid-40's emerged.

"Hello, there. You must be new in town. I'm Sheriff Stilinski, I hear you have quite a few firearm applications you need me to sign off on," Sheriff Stilinski said as he shook Michael's hand.

"Nice to meet you sheriff. Yeah, me and my charge just arrived into town about an hour ago. Fidgured I get these papers in right away." Michael responded.

"Woah, these are quite a few firearms you own here Sir. May I ask why you need so many, there must be about 50 here," Sheriff Stilinski asked as he thumbed through all the paperwork.

"Of course, I work security detail for the young girl I traveled here with. I am her temporary guardian as she will be attending your local high school. She comes from a very wealthy family, so you can never be too careful," Michael replied, givinghim  
the cover story that had been used by the school for decades.

"Really? I have a son who is a sophomore over at the high school. He is a good kid, a little too energetic but has a good heart. You know we don't get too many new students here. I am sure he'd be happy to show her around or give her a few pointers."Sheriff  
Stilinski offered.

"Actually, I just may take you up on that offer. She has never attended a public school before and I would feel alot better about it knowing she had someone there watching over her, especially if that someone was the sheriff's son." Michael  
could be a great opportunity Michael thought. Angel was the sweetest girl, but she rarely got out much. A new friend may help ease the transition into a public school. Not to mention any in with the local police is always helpful.

"Oh, um great! We could grab a bite to eat at the local bowling alley tonight. They have some pretty good food. Not too many other options around here," Sheriff Stilinski replied. He was only trying to be polite with his offer. Now he was going to haveto  
try to rangel his son into having dinner with complete strangers. That was going to be a fun conversation he thought. But he was the sheriff and they really didn't get many people moving to Beacon Hills. Not with its unexplainably high crime ratefor  
such a small town.

"Wonderful, I really appreciate that. Why don't we meet you there around 7 pm?" Michael responded.

"Works for me. And you're all set with your permits. I'll see you tonight," the sheriff said as he shook Michael's hand again.

Chapter 3: First Sight

"Stiles! You home?" the sheriff asked as he returned home from work from his shift at the station.

"Huh? Oh! Hey dad! How was work? Solve an crimes? Anyone get murdered? Could I see the bodies?" Stiles rambled as he came down the stairs.

"Woah, slow down. Did you take your medication today?" the Sheriff asked, referring to his son's ADHD medication.

"Oh, no I forgot. I'll go take it now." Stiles said as he ran back up the stairs.

"So, some new people just moved into town today. A girl about your age. Her guardian came into the station today to register some weapons. Well, we got to talking and I offered that you would give the girl some pointers on high school here. She has neverbeen  
to public school before. So, we're going to meet them at the bowling alley for dinner tonight." Sheriff Stilinski yelled up the stairs.

"What?! Dad, no! I have plans with Scott tonight. I don't want to go," Stilinski exclaimed returning down the stairs.

"Come on Stiles, you hang out with Scott every night. Do this girl a favor, just imagine going to a whole new school, in the middle of year, not knowing anyone. She is probably pretty scared and nervous."

Stiles looked at his dad and sighed. He was right, school was hard as it was and he even knew everyone. So he agreed and texted Scott that he would have to bail on him tonight.

Sorry can't make it tonight. Dad is making me have dinner with some new girl that just moved into town. -Stiles

That's cool, we can watch our horror movie marathon tomorrow night. We have all weekend. What's the story on the new girl? Is she cute? ;) -Scott

No idea. Dad set this whole thing up. I doubt it. Cute girls don't need help making new friends in school. Whatever, I'll help her out. Let her know that you and I are the coolest guys in school. -Stiles

Why don't you go and tell her about my pet unicorn and the flying pigs while you're at it. -Scott

Hey! It could happen. We could make 1st string next week at tryouts than all the ladies will want us. -Stiles

Keep on dreaming. -Scott

"You about ready son? We should head out," Sheriff Stilinski called up the stairs.

"Coming dad!" Stiles replied as he threw on his red button up flannel over his Beatles T-shirt. He didn't even bother looking in the mirror, his buzzed hair always looked the same as it was.

"You're doing the right thing Stiles. It's very nice of you to help this girl out. Your mom would be proud," the sheriff said as they drove to the bowling alley. Stiles was surprised, his dad rarely mentioned his mom. She has been gone about 2 years now,but  
his dad rarely brought her up.

"Aww, dad. It's not big deal, you were right. I don't want her to have to be scared on her first day, and if I can help a little I'm happy to." Stiles replied as his dad pulled into the bowling alley.

The bowling alley was pretty busy, it was a Friday night after all. Stiles and his dad were able to grab a booth near the arcade games. They were a few minutes early and went ahead and ordered a soda while they waited.

"What do they even look like?" Stiles asked looking toward the entrance while tapping his fingers on the table impatiently. He noticed some of the popular kids from school bowling a ways down, luckily they hadn't spotted him.

"Well I have only met the man, Michael, who looks like he may be some sort of professional athlete. Tall, brown hair, muscles upon muscles. Now I'm not quite sure of their situation, he called the girl his 'charge' so I don't think they're related." SheriffStilinski  
replied as he looked at the menu.

Stiles was still starting at the door when a man entered. He definitely fit his dad's description. The guy looked like he could break him in half. He was closely followed by a girl. Stiles craned his neck to try to get a good look at her. When they roundedthe  
corner, his jaw dropped. No way this could be her, the girl was drop dead gorgeous. Now he thought he knew what the prettiest girl in the world looked like, Lydia Martin. He had a crush on her since the 3rd grade after all. But this was a wholedifferent  
ball game of pretty, like he'd been watching the amateurs his whole life and just got a glimpse at a professional. She had long blonde hair that was loosely curled and he could see from his table that she had the brightest blue eyes he hadever  
seen. She looked short next to the incredible hulk that was in front of her but had to be about 5'5"-5'6". She was skinny but athletic and she literally glowed. Stiles couldn't have explained it if he tried, which he would later to his best friendScott,  
but this girl glowed and he was speechless and maybe drooling.

"Whoa, bet you're glad you cancelled on Scott now." Sheriff Stilinski said under his breath. Stiles could only nod in response as they stood to greet them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4: First Friend

"Hey Angel I'm home!" Michael called out as he returned home.

"How did it go? Did you meet anyone?" Angel asked as she emerged from behind some boxes.

"I did actually and you will too. We're going to meet the Sheriff and his son for dinner. His son is also a sophomore and the Sheriff offered to have him give you a few pointers. I figured it won't hurt to have one familiar face come Monday." Michael  
replied.

"Really?! Tonight! Oh my goodness! Thank you! I'm so excited! What will I wear? What will I say? I have to go get ready!" She rambled before she sprinted back up the stairs.

"Dinner's not for another 4 hours Angel!" Michael called after her as he laughed.

A few hours later Michael was driving them to the bowling alley. Angel would not stop fidgeting in the passenger seat. She was both nervous and excited. She was meeting a kid her own age, who was completely normal; she hoped he liked her. She hoped  
he was nice. What was she thinking, he must be nice if he was taking time on a Friday night to help out some girl he didn't even know. Angel had binged watch several tv shows to learn more about high school life and it seemed like Friday nights were  
a pretty big deal.

"Don't be nervous, the Sheriff was a really nice guy and I'm sure his son is too. They are going to love you. Everyone always does," Michael reassured her as the parked the car in the bowling alley parking lot. Angel smiled and took a deep breath. This  
was it! She smoothed her light pink dress as she got out of the car. It took her a full hour to decide what to wear, she wanted to make a good impression but not seem like she was trying too hard. After about 27 outfit changes she finally decided  
on a light pink knee length dress with a white bow around the middle. It was one of her favorites. She left her hair down and wore her silver cross necklace which she rarely took off.

Despite Michael's reassurance, she was nervous. The bowling alley was crowded and she was not used large crowds of people. It was a lot to take in, especially considering her "gift." Everyone at St. Mary's had a gift, Angel could literally see a  
person's soul. Each soul gave off unique colors, each color had a meaning. White was Angel's favorite, it meant pure goodness. It was a rare color to find. Pink was her second favorite, it signaled love and was much easier to find. Blue was loyalty  
while orange represented happiness and contentment. Green was more common which signaled greed and jealousy. Purple was quite prevalent with kids her age, it signaled that the person was self-centered and narcissistic. Red was anger and also very  
easy to find. Black was her least favorite color, it was evil and filled with hate. But there were hundreds of different colors and millions of combinations, Angel didn't know them all but she was learning.

Angel hid behind Michael as they moved though the bowling alley. She could see so many colors, a lot of green and purple. Some pink here and there, luckily no black. As they turned the corner to seating area, she was surprised to see someone surrounded  
by white, with blue, orange, and pink mixed in. It had to be the most beautiful soul she had ever seen. As she focused past the color she could see it was a boy about her age. He was sitting at both with a man, that must be his father. Angel couldn't  
help but smile, she hoped that this was the boy they were meeting. She tugged on Michael sleeve and asked, "Is that them?"

Michael look to wear she was indicating and saw the Sheriff and waived.

"Yeah, that is the Sheriff and that must be his son," he replied. Angel hurried over to the booth where they were sitting, anxious to meet the boy. She was not nervous anymore, anyone with a soul like that would be wonderful. The Sheriff and Stiles stood  
up to meet them. Angel didn't hesitate to throw her arms around the boy and hug him hello.

Stiles couldn't believe his luck, the goddess was hugging him! He froze in disbelief, was he dreaming? Who cares, he thought. I'll take what I can get. He hugged her back. She smelled amazing, he was not surprised at this point this girl was clearly an  
angel. She smelled like sunshine and flowers and happiness.

"I'm sorry, I'm a hugger. I hope you don't mind. I am just so excited to meet you," Angel said with a nervous laugh. She did not want to scare off the boy with the beautifully soul.

"Mind!? No, please. Feel free to hug me whenever you want. Hugs are good. I'm excited to meet you too. My name is Stiles," Stiles smiled down at her. Heck she could have punched him and he would be smiling because at least she would have touched him.

"What a cool name! I've never meet a Stiles, granted I haven't met a lot of people. I'm Angel, thank you so much for offering to help me out before I start school. That is so kind of you," Angel said as she finally released Stiles from her hug. Not that  
she wanted to but people were starting to stare.

"Your name is Angel? Wow, I've never met anyone so aptly named." Stiles said as he sat down in the booth next to her. Angel blushed at his compliment.

"You must be Angel, it's pleasure to meet you." Sheriff Stilinski said as he reached across the table to shake her hand. Angle beamed at him as she shook his hand. He also had a beautiful soul just like his son.

"The pleasure is all mine. I can't thank you enough for meeting with us for dinner. You and your Stiles are so kind." Angel replied touching Stiles's arm as she smiled at him.

At this point, Stiles was just trying not to pass out. He knew he wasn't dreaming because he could not have imagined someone as perfect as Angel. Who was currently touching him! And smiling at him like he was some handsome popular guy who actually got  
to play during the lacrosse games.

"I'm sure Stiles will be happy to hang out with you whenever you desire," the Sheriff replied, poking fun at his only son whom he had never had seen sit quite so still as he stared at the girl in awe. Stiles could only nod his head in agreeance, Angel  
had not removed her hand from his forearm.

"Have you lived here your whole life? What is school like? Is everyone as nice as you?" Angel rattled off questions to Stiles in rapid succession. Stiles laughed, she sounded like he did when he was excited.

"I have lived here my whole life. School is alright, most of the people are nice. You'll be fine. I can't imagine someone disliking you." Stiles replied as the waitress came to take their orders. Angel grabbed her menu, realizing she hadn't even looked  
at it yet. As Stiles and his dad ordered, Angel realized she didn't know what alot of this food was and look up at Michael for help.

Michael had already looked at the menu and immediately knew it would be difficult to find something for Angel to eat. The academy had them on relatively strict diets no preservatives, all organic, and locally sourced. Plus, Angel was a vegetarian. All  
the students were, because of the students nature they were not able to consume anything that once had a soul. The administrators apparently experimented with the issue once and it resulted in a student's violent illness. When Angel looked up at him  
in confusion he was able to order garden salads on the menu for the both of them.

"See dad, you should have salad like them. It's good for your heart." Stiles said, he was always trying to get his dad to eat healthier, he had high blood pressure.

"Angel is a vegetarian. She is actually quite a good cook, I'm sure she would love to make you a healthy meal whenever you like." Michael offered. He saw the way Angel was staring at Stiles. She was sitting on the bench so she faced him completely and  
sitting as close as she dared. He knew she would want to see him again.

"Well, we would love that. It's been a long time since we've had a home cooked meal." Sheriff Stilinski said wistfully, thinking of all the family meals they used to have when his wife was still alive. Plus his son was still just sitting and staring  
at the girl in awe. Even the Sheriff was momentarily stunned when he saw her. She was easily prettier than anyone in town, heck even anyone he's ever seen on the TV. When she threw her arms around his son he was shocked. She was clearly a very sweet  
girl but seemed sheltered.  
"Whenever you want! Just let me know your next day off, nothing would make me happier." Angel replied. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Stiles. His soul was stunning and the outside was pretty cute too.  
"So what do you do for fun Stiles?" Angel asked while playing with the sleeve of his shirt.  
"I, um, play lacrosse. Well I mean I'm on the team, I don't really play all that much…"Stiles shyly responded. He was still in shock that this literal Angel was not only talking to him but for all intents and purposes looking as if she was actually interested  
in him.  
"Lacrosse? I'm not even sure what that is,"  
"Oh, it's like field hockey but with sticks with nets at the end. I can show you sometime, if you want" Stiles responded.  
"Really?! I would love that, you wouldn't mind? I don't want to keep imposing on your time," Angel responded, smiling up at him. Stiles snorted and tried to suppress his laugh.  
"Imposing on my time is literally the last thing you need to worry about. How about tomorrow afternoon, I can take you out to the school lacrosse fields and show you the ropes."  
"That sounds perfect! I can't wait!" Angel happily accepted. The waitress appeared with their food. Conversation easily followed as the Stilinskis answered all their questions about Beacon Hills.  
"Angel want to go check out the arcade? Not to brag but I'm kind of the reigning air hockey champ around here," Stiles asked.  
"Ooo, I'm impressed," Angel laughed as they got up and headed to the arcade. Stiles preceded to beat Angel at air hockey quite easily.  
"You weren't lying about your impressive arcade skills! Let's try the pinball machine and see if I can keep up with you," Angel said as she grabbed Stiles hand and lead him over to the pinball machine.  
"Why do we each take a side and play on the same team," Stiles suggested and Angel agreed. It turns out that they worked much better as a team. They were in their own world laughing and shouting instructions at each other, they did not even notice a group  
of teeenagers approach.


	3. New Friends

Chapter 4: New Friends?

Jackson Whittemore was at the bowling alley with his girlfriend Lydia, best friend Danny, and a few others of their social group that were not even worth mentioning if you asked him. He saw the loser bench warmer come in with his Sheriff dad, only  
really caring because of the flask currently in his jacket pocket.

Not that his parents money couldn't buy his way out from an underage ticket, it would just seriously put a damper on his mood.

It was Lydia's turn and her form was horrible, Jackson sighed turning his attention to the door. He was momentarily speechless. There was a totally hot teenage girl walking in behind some big guy. He had no clue who she was, which was weird because he  
ruled Beacon Hills High School and also, this girl was practically as attractive as he was, which was saying something.

Jackson's jaw practically dropped as he watched the girl rush forward and hug the nerdy bench warmer. Ugh, Jackson couldn't even remember the kids name, he thought it started with an S or was it a B? But whatever, point was there was some serious social  
status inequality here.

"Jackson, its your turn babe," Lydia said as she came and sat next to him. He got up to bowl while keeping his eye on the back booth. It continued like that for the next 45 minutes or so until he saw the girl and bench warmer boy get up and  
head towards the arcade.

The group finished up their game and Jackson lead them all over to the arcade claiming he saw someone he knew. He saw them huddled over some stupid game, laughing together. It irked him, that someone that attractive was hanging out with some nerd and  
having a rather good time at that.

"Isn't that Stilinski?" Danny asked. Jackson nodded, the name ringing a bell but more focused on the girl.  
She was definitely working the innocent look, but like him she looked as if she could pull off anything.

"Who is she?" Lydia asked. She was impressed by her dress, it was clearly designer and complemented her skin tone. However, she notice the way Jackson was staring at her and the girl was gorgeous, Lydia did not play second fiddle to anyone and  
she was not about to start.

"Let's find out," Jackson whispered to her before shoving Stiles's shoulder forward, rudely announcing their presence.

"Hey there Stilinski, I'm hurt you didn't come over and introduce us to your new friend." Jackson smugly stated.

"Uh, um hey Jackson… I ah didn't see you there," Stiles stammered. Crap, this was it he thought. The moment Angel realizes there are much cooler and better people than him to hang around with at Beacon Hills. She must have been like super sheltered  
and latched on him because he was the first person she met. Now that she meets the upper echelon of the social hierarchy she'll be gone. She probably won't even acknowledge his presence, like Lydia now.

"Sorry, this is Angel. She new in town, she'll be starting school with us on Monday." Stiles said, head hanging low.

"Jackson Whittemore, pleasure to make your acquaintance," Jackson said as he took Angel's hand and kissed it.

Angel was startled by the appeared of all the teenagers in front of her. There were six in total. If she thought the town was full of beautiful soul people like Stiles and his dad, she was wrong. The boy in front of her was almost entirely purple, completely  
self centered, there was almost nothing else to his soul. In fact, the whole group was purple, not as bad as the boy but it was still overwhelming. She hesitantly accepted the boy's hand in greeting and cringed when he kissed her hand.

"I'm Angel, it's nice to meet you. Are these some of your friends Stiles?" Angel hesitantly responded as she maneuvered herself behind Stiles. She grabbed on to the back of his shirt. If she was being honest, she was scared. She was not used  
to meeting people and these weren't exactly the best of them.

Stiles was confused. Angel wasn't reacting like most girls do when approached by Jackson. Usually there was blushing and giggling, Angel looked scared and appeared to be trying to hide behind him. He scoffed at her question, friends?! He was surprised  
Jackson even got his name right.

"Friends is such a strong word, I know them from school. Jackson, Danny and Aaron are on the lacrosse team too," Stiles responded. He held his head a little bit higher. Angel was literally holding on to him and didn't seemed to be too interested  
in climbing the social ladder, right now at least.

"I'm the captain of the team. I actually play in the games," Jackson sneered at Stiles.

"I'm Lydia, his girlfriend. I love your outfit, I can tell you're not from around here. Most people look as if they dress in the dark and are color blind," Lydia introduced herself.

Angel was shocked, these did not seem like nice people. Which she proceed to whisper in Stiles's ear. He laughed and shrugged in agreeance.

"What Lydia, is trying to say is that you can hang with us. You don't need to slum it over here with a bench warmer." Jackson smugly stated...

"Um, well thank you for the offer but I'm happy with Stiles," Angel responded with a tight lipped smile. She was not quite sure how to respond to these people. They were not evil per say and she did not want to be rude, but she wanted them to  
go away.

Stiles smiled to himself at Angel's reply. Jackson and his friends, looked stunned. No one ever turned them down. People would literally kill to hang out with them, it meant instant popularity.

"Stiles! Sorry, to interrupt but we gotta go. There some sort of emergency over at the station, " Sheriff Stilinski said as he pushed through the group of teenagers.

"Well see you in school Angel, maybe you'll wisen up by then. Have a good night, Sheriff," Jackson said as they all left the arcade.

"What was that about? You guys ok?" The Sheriff asked, noting the way Angel was currently gripping the back of his son's shirt.

"Yeah, we're good. They just wanted to introduce themselves to Angel. I'll meet you by the car in a minute dad," Stiles replied, wanting a moment to talk to her.

"Ok, don't take too long. It was nice meeting you Angel, I look forward to that home cooked meal next week." Sheriff said as he gave her a hug goodbye.

"Me too! Thank you again for agreeing to have dinner with us. I had the best time!" Angel responded as the Sheriff left.

"I guess I was hoping too much that the rest of the students at school were as nice as you," Angel said as Stiles turned to face her.

"Haha, kinda. They're not too awful, they won't give you any problems. You're too pretty. Are you ok by the way, you looked scared?"Stiles asked.

"I was just overwhelmed, I haven't really meet so many people at once. I'm sorry I was a little awkward, they just didn't seem very nice." Angel responded, looking down. She was so bad at meeting people, she hoped they were not actually his  
friends.

"No worries, Angel. I'm just surprised you didn't dump me for them. I'm not exactly popular and he was right, I don't even ever get to play on the lacrosse team."

"I don't care if you're good at the net stick game or not. And you're one of the nicest people I've ever meet. I'm so glad I got to meet you, I wish you didn't have to go," Angel stated as she hugged him.

"I wish I could stay too. But I'll pick you up tomorrow, at 11am to show you the 'net stick game.' And I'm really glad I got to meet you too," Stiles said smiling as he continued to hug Angel. She didn't want him to leave! Stiles was inwardly  
jumping for joy.

"That sounds great! I guess, I have to let you go now," Angel said as she reluctantly released Stiles.

"Only for a little bit, I see tomorrow though," Stiles said as they left the arcade. He said goodbye to Michael as well as he met his dad in the squad car.

"Did that really just happen?" Stiles asked his dad as they left the bowling. The Sheriff just laughed at his son. It made him happy to see his son so happy. Stiles took out is phone and texted Scott, he was not going to believe this.

 _You are not going to believe this… new girl is drop dead gorgeous. And she seems to actually like me, me! Jackson and the popular kids came over to get her to hang out with them and she said no! She didn't want me to leave and would not stop hugging me! -Stiles_

 __

 _Seriously? How hot are we talking? On a scale from 1 to Lydia Martin? -Scott_

 __

 _Lydia Martin who? This girl breaks the scale and she is actually super nice. I'm teaching her how to play lacrosse tomorrow! -Stiles_

 __

 _I never thought I would hear you say someone is better looking than Lydia! I like her already, when do I get to meet her? You should bring her over to my place for movie night tomorrow after your "date." -Scott_

 __

 _That's a great idea! But I'm telling you now I've already called dibs. She's mine. -Stiles_

 __

 _Psh, whatever. She won't be able to resist me. -Scott_

 __

 _Every other girl in school seems not to have a problem. -Stiles_

 __

 _Shut up! I'm going to bed. Maybe some super hot new girl will show up next week for me! -Scott_

 __

 _Keep dreaming buddy. Night. -Stiles_


	4. First Date

Chapter 5: First Date?

"Dad does this shirt smell funny?" Stiles asked as he shoved a shirt under his dad's nose.

"All your clothes smell funny son," the Sheriff responded as he sipped his coffee.

"Ugh! I can't smell weird! I am picking up Angel, I guarantee you she will smell perfect!" Stiles complained to his dad as he frantically ran about. He was so unprepared, never in his wildest dreams would he be taking out the most beautiful girl on the planet. Ok...so, it might not be a "date" but it was the closest he's ever been.

"Just spray yourself down with some of that Febreze in the laundry room. Angel seemed to like you just fine last night" the Sheriff responded laughing to himself, he had never seen his son so worked up about his clothes.

"But the lighting was dim so she might not have gotten a really good look at me or what if she forgot to put on her glasses or contacts or what if she was struck with some river illness that made her blind but she is cured now or I was the first guy she has ever seen and had no one to compare me with or…."Stiles rambled on.

"Slow down there buddy, Deep breaths. She wasn't blind, she could just see what a great guy you are. Remember, she saw the so called popular crowd and was not interested in learning lacrosse from them. Just be yourself, you'll be fine, " the Sheriff reassured him.

"Ok, Ok, I can do this. I think I may throw up. No, nope, I'm good. I'm going to pick her up and not vomit." Stiles said as he Febrezed his shirt, took a deep breath, and started to cough from inhaling all that Febreze.

"Have fun and say hi to Angel for me. Tell her, I'm off Tuesday and would love one of those home cooked dinners she was talking about," Sheriff responded as he went back to reading the paper.

Stiles nodded his head as he grabbed his keys off the counter with shaky hands. He proceeded to give himself a mental pep-talk as he headed towards his Jeep. 'In every great movie, the nerd always gets the beautiful girl. Why couldn't his life be like those movies. It didn't matter that Angel was literally more beautiful than any actress in those movies and that he had never even kissed a girl…'Stiles thought to himself. As he got into his Jeep he double checked that he had all his lacrosse gear.

Angel only lived about 5 minutes away in the nice area of Beacon Hills. Stiles was very familiar with the gated community because Lydia Martin lived here too and he may have driven by her house a few times...a day. Which upon reflection seems… weird but that was beside the point. He was now actually sitting in Angel's driveway and he needed to find the courage to get out of the car. A few deep breaths later he was finally knocking on her door which was promptly opened by Michael.

"Hey there Stiles! How are you? Angel's almost done getting ready. She is really excited about your day together." Michael said as he welcomed the boy in.

"Yeah, I'm excited too..."Stiles replied but was stopped short when Angel appeared. He was momentarily stunned, it was like he forgot how gorgeous she was. Even in the simple black yoga pants and gray sweatshirt she was wearing.

"STILES!" Angel yelled as she ran down the stairs and almost tackled Stiles as she hugged him. Stiles laughed as he hugged her back and smiled to himself, she did smell really good.

"I missed you… is that weird?" Stiles asked, still not having let go of Angel who started giggling.

"Well if it is, then I'm weird too because I missed you as well!" Angel responded finally letting go of Stiles.

"So, where exactly are you guys going? Who else will be there? What is your ETA for arrival and departure?" Michael rattled off questions to Stiles as he pulled out a small notebook and pen.

"Uh, the high school lacrosse fields, no one that I know of, and well it's less than 10 minutes away. I was hoping she would want to meet my best friend Scott afterwards. We were planning on doing this horror movie marathon." Stiles answered.

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing? You better not be planning on following us around all day," Angel replied with her hands on her hips and a good glare at Michael.

"It's my job to follow you around and make sure you're safe. You will not even notice me," Michael replied to the irate teenager.

"Please, it's just Stiles and his friend. His dad is the Sheriff, you know them. I just want a normal day. Please!" Angel begged with big puppy dog eyes. Michael was caving, it was hard to say no to her.

"Ok, but you MUST have your cellphone on you at all times. I will be picking you up at 10PM sharp. What is your friend's address?" Michael asked, knowing that he had already placed a trace on her cell phone and he would likely find himself driving by the high school and this other kids house several times tonight.

"I'll text it to you and don't worry, she will be perfectly safe with me. I promise." Stiles said as he sent Michael a text. 'This guy is like WAY over protective,' Stiles thought.

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun! Let's go Stiles!" Angel exclaimed as she grabbed Stiles hand and dragged him to the door. She wanted to get out of there before Michael changed his mind or put any more restrictions on them.

Stiles gladly followed the gorgeous girl currently holding his hand. Once again, he thought he might be dreaming. She was so incredible and was excited to spend the day with him!

"So this is my Jeep, it's not much to look at but I love it." Stiles explained, feeling self conscious of his not so new blue Jeep. He was thinking of Jackson's sleek Porsche and how that would probably suit her better.

"You have your own car! That is so cool. You could go anywhere you want, whenever you want. It's amazing!" Angel smiled at him as he opened the passenger door and helped her up into the Jeep.

"Yeah, its kinda of my prized possession. So, are you sure you're cool meeting my friend Scott tonight? Do you like old scary movies?" Stiles asked, internally very pleased at how much she like his Jeep.

"Of course! Then I get to spend more time with you. Plus, it will be nice to have another friendly face at school Monday. I haven't really seen any old horror movies before, but I'm sure it will be great!" Angel responded as Stiles started up the Jeep.

On their way to the high school, Stiles explained all the rules of lacrosses. Angel was a good listener but in all honesty she just liked looking at Stiles. His soul was breathtaking, she wished there was a way to take a picture of someone's soul. She also like staring at him, he was very cute, not like any of the guys at St. Mary's. The guys were of course very attractive, but perfect to the point of not being real. Angel wanted reality, she liked the few freckles on his nose and how his smile was crooked but always so very real.

"So, you think you got all that?" Stiles asked as they pulled into the high school parking lot. Angel nodded and smiled at him. She really didn't but she did spend a good two hours last night researching all about lacrosse and even watched some YouTube videos. She didn't want to seem like a complete idiot in front of him.

"Great!" Stiles responded as he hopped out of the Jeep and raced around the car to grab Angel's door and help her done. She smiled and thanked him with a slight blush. He grabbed his gear and her hand and lead her to the lacrosse fields.

Stiles started off by passing the ball between them. It was clear that she had never held a lacrosse stick in her life. Stiles chuckled as she dropped his pass again.

"Here Angel, you're just holding it wrong." Stiles said as he walked over and put his arms around her and repositioned her hands. He then grabbed her hands and showed her how to angle the net to catch the ball. It took Stiles a minute to realize what he was doing and how close they were. Sure Angel hugged him a lot but she always initiated those, he had never touched her first.

"Uh, um… yeah just like that." Stiles stammered as he backed away from her. Angel was blushing and really starting to like this lacrosse stuff!

"That makes so much more sense! Thanks Stiles, you are such an amazing teacher!" Angel said as she turned to him and hugged him. She liked being in his arms, it felt nice and warm and right.

Stiles laughed, relieved that she wasn't mad at all. In fact she seems quite please with his teaching methods. He held her thinking he could spend all day just like this. It took him a good minute before he let go of her and they went back to passing the ball back and forth. Angel caught on quick and was clearly fast.

"You're doing so awesome! Let's try scoring some goals, I'll defend the net." Stiles said as he headed for the goal. Angel managed to score some goals on him much to both their surprise. Stiles could see she was athletic, even if she was new to lacrosse, she clearly worked out.

"I'm starving! Are you getting hungry? I packed us a little lunch," Stiles said after awhile.

"Sure! All this lacrosse is hard work!" Angel replied as they headed back to Stiles Jeep.

"Now it's not much and I'm definitely no cook but I did the best I could." Stiles said as he opened his trunk and pulled out a good size cooler. Inside was everything he could find at the local grocery store that was vegetarian and healthy, because that's what she seemed to like or at least what she ate for dinner at the bowling alley.

Angel was touched that he even put the thought in to pack a lunch. When she looked inside the collar she was supposed to see a bunch of foods she really liked. There was fresh grapes, strawberries, a bunch of different cheeses, crackers, and some veggies.

"Oh my goodness Stiles! It's totally perfect! I love all these foods! How did you know?" Angel exclaimed in delight. Stiles was very pleased with himself, he was worried she had some weird food allergy he didn't know about or would hate everything he picked out.

"I just made an educated guess based off what you had for dinner last night," Stiles replied as he handed her a plate and a bottle of water.

"You are literally the nicest person I have ever met! I am so glad I've met you," Angel said as she kissed him on the cheek. Stiles was stunned. He had never been kissed, even on the cheek, except from his mom and overly aggressive aunts.

"Believe me, I am really excited I met you too." Stiles responded, blushing, as they sat on the bed of his trunk and enjoyed lunch.

"Do you want to keep playing or head over to Scott's to start our movie marathon?" Stiles asked as he cleaned up.

"We can head to Scott's. I don't think I have any hopes of making the lacrosse team this year!" Angel laughed as Stiles helped her off his Jeep.

"It was your first time and I think you did amazing! But we can definitely head to Scott's, I know he's excited to meet you." Stiles said. This made Angel nervous. She was not great at meeting people, her picture was likely right next to the definition of socially awkward. And she REALLY liked Stiles, what if his best friend hated her? He would probably never speak to her again! She was starting to feel light headed.

"Angel what's wrong?!" Stiles exclaimed as he noticed her go pale and stare at the ground.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Angel whispered. Stiles' heart melted. She looked so nervous. He hugged her and ran his hand down her hair.

"Awww, Angel. You have nothing to worry about. He will love you too. How could someone not?" He reassured her. Angel hugged him back and dug her face in his chest.

"Are you sure? What if he hates me?! You'll never want to spend time with me again!" Angel said to his chest. Stiles chuckled, she really had no idea how obsessed with her he was.

"That will never happen. Hypothetically, if Scott doesn't like you, which he will, we will just go see a movie on our own. OK? Sound alright?" Stiles asked as he continue to run his hand through her hair.

"Really? You'd ditch out and go see a movie with me?" Angel asked. Stiles smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course. But I promise you, Scott will like you," Stiles answered. Angel let go of Stiles but grabbed his hand. She liked touching him. It made her feel better.

"Ok, I'm ready to meet Scott." Angel said as Stiles helped her into the passenger seat.

"Good! I'm more worried about you liking the movies." Stiles said as he started the car. Angel reassured him that she didn't scare too easily. And they chatted about their favorite movies during the short ride to Scott's house.

Stiles could tell she was still a little nervous. He wanted to ask her more about her family, why she lived with a body guard and seemed to have been kept under a rock up until now, but he hated when people brought up his mom and then he had to explain how she was gone and no one knew how to respond, it would kill the mood and things just felt awkward. He'd save those conversations for another time, when she was more comfortable with him.

When they got to Scott's house, Stiles raced out of his car to help her from the passenger side.

"You're such a gentleman Stiles," Angel smiled at him as he grabbed her hand to lead her up to the door. Stiles blushed as he walked right into the house.

"Aren't you going to knock?!" Angel asked alarmed as she followed Stiles in.

"Stiles stopped knocking years ago," a teenage boy responded. His soul was nice, full of orange, pinks and blue. He had long shaggy dark hair, brown eyes and fairly tall.

"You must be Angel, Stiles told me all about you. I'm Scott." Scott introduced himself. It took him a minute to shake off the shock of how gorgeous she was. Stiles usually exaggerated, especially in respects to pretty girls he had a crush on, he once described Lydia Martin as a sun goddess. But in this case he was spot on, the girl didn't even look real, literal perfection with a sort of glow surrounding her.

"It's so nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me come to your movie night." Angel responded. Scott seemed nice she thought, but she stuck next to Stiles. He made her feel safe.

"Of course! Any friend of Stiles is a friend of mine. I picked out some of the best black and white horror films out there. I figured we could order pizza later," Scott replied as he lead them into the living room.

"Do you like pizza Angel? We'll get a plain cheese one. I'll literally eat anything." Stiles asked her as he sat down on the couch between Scott and Angel.

"I have never had it! But I've always wanted to try it." Angel said as she slid into Stiles side on the couch.

"You have never had pizza!"Scott exclaimed and Stiles just stared at her in shock.

"No, I've been at a boarding school pretty much my whole life. Any no delivery is allowed in. They have a dining room but it only has fresh organic stuff." Angel said, feeling a little embarrassed at how different she was.

"Really? That's cool I guess. Why did you move here?" Scott asked. 'This girl is gorgeous but there is definitely something off about her.' He thought.

"I've wanted to go to public school since I can remember. I have been asking the school for years to let me go. Now that I'm finally 16 they let me go" Angel replied. Trying to be honest about herself but also not let on just how different she was a yet.

"Huh, well welcome to Beacon hills. Nothing exciting ever happens here but we're happy to have you." Scott said as he got up to put the first movie in. Stiles was happy Scott asked her some questions so he could gain a little insight into her life. And he couldn't wait until she tried pizza! It was going to blow her mind.

"Ok, first up we have Frankenstein which will be followed by the Bride of Frankenstein after an intermission for pizza" Scott said in a fake british accent as he shut off the lights.

"That sounds very nice kind sir!" Stiles replied laughing. Angel smiled and laughed, she loved how silly they were. She also loved that she got to sit so close to Stiles in the dark. She subtly scooted just a little closer, so she was pressed right up against his side.

Stiles definitely noticed that Angle was sitting as close as possible without actually sitting on his lap. He was thrilled but also having trouble focusing on the movie. His stomach was filled with more than butterflies, it felt more like large birds, maybe those flying dinosaurs. She was warm and smelled so nice. He really wanted to put his arm around her. He didn't want to scare her though. She may think of him just as a really good friend. And that would be ok, he wanted her around anyway he could get her. But she also didn't hug Scott like she hugged him, so maybe she was into him. Stiles went back and forth in his mind as the movie played. Until finally when Frankenstein awoke she jumped and gasped. Stiles instinctually put an arm around her to comfort her. She snuggled into his side and smiled up at him.

'Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness. I did it! And she likes it! I can't believe it!' Stiles thought to himself. He looked over at Scott to see if he noticed this momentous achievement. Sure enough, they made eye contact and Scott gave him a sly grin and nodded his head. Stiles proceeded to internally fist pump for the next 10 minutes, paying absolutely no attention to the movie.

Scott was enjoying watching his best friend. He could see his struggle of wanting to hold Angel for the first almost half of the movie. And when he finally did, Scott was surprised he didn't burst out of his seat with excitement. It was funny, because Angel was clearly loving any attention from Stiles. But he could understand Stiles hesitation, Angel looked like a supermodel. Those kind of girls don't usually (or ever) show up to their kinda nerdy movie marathons to snuggle on the couch.

Angel was in heaven she though, giggling to herself at the pun. Stiles was holding her, she had two friends and they were hanging out watching movies. She had literally dreamed about these kind of things when she was in school. Having normal friends, doing normal things and pizza! Finding Stiles, a cute boy with a beautiful soul, was more then even she imagined.

"Pizza time!" Scott exclaimed as the final credits rolled. Stiles and Angel reluctantly pulled apart.

"I have to be honest, I'm super excited to get pizza" Angel said as Scott turned the lights on and grabbed the phone to order.

"I can't believe this is going to be the first time trying pizza! I'm excited to witness this life changing moment for you!" Scott joked as he ordered a large Pepperoni and Cheese pizza.

"Should be here in twenty minutes," Scott said as he hung up the phone and reached for his wallet.

"Oh no! Pizza is on me!" Angel said as she pulled out cash from her pocket.

"Don't be silly," Stiles said.

"No really, I insist. I can't even tell you how thankful I am that you let me crash your movie day and having two friendly faces on Monday in school is priceless." Angel said as she counted out $40. She really had no idea how much pizza cost but it didn't really matter. She actually got an annual salary from the Vatican. Not that she really ever spent any of it.

"Thanks Angel! I like you already, $20 is more than enough" Scott said as he grabbed the cash and put it by the door. 'Heck if some super hot girl wanted to hang out with them and buy them pizza God lover her. Who cares if she's a little off." Scott thought.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm just thankful that you want to spend time with us." Stiles said. He discreetly pinched himself, just double check this wasn't a super long in-depth dream.

"What can you tell me about School?" Angel asked the boys. They proceed to tell her about the teachers, classes and some of students until the pizza arrives.

"Oh wow! It smells good!" Angel said as Scott brough the pizzas into the kitchen and handed her the change. Stiles laughed and put a slice on a plate handing it to her.

"Just wait until you try it! Be Careful though, it's probably hot," Stiles said grabbing three slices for himself. Angel blew on it and took her first bite. Her eyes may have rolled into the back of her head.

"Oh my goodness! Why does anyone eat things other than pizza! This is amazing!" Angel exclaimed as she proceeded to devour the rest of the piece. Stiles and Scott burst out laughing.

"That is an excellent question my dear!" Stiles laughed as he got her two more slices.

"Seriously, I'm only eating pizza from now on." Angel said between bites.

"Now that's a diet I can get behind," Scott joked. The boys were stunned as Angel proceeded to eat half of the large pizza.

"I don't know where you put it but I'm impressed!" Stiles said as Scott threw the leftover pizza in the fridge.

"Come on guys, the bride of Frankenstein awaits!" Scott stated as he lead them back into the living room. Stiles said down on the coach and hopefully raised his arm for Angel to curl into his side. Angel beamed and almost jumped into his side.

"This is like the best day ever!" Angel said, causing Stiles to blush and smile and Scott to laugh.

"Well we live to serve, spread the message to other hot girls," Scott said laughing as he shut off the lights. About 15 minutes into the movie, between the warmth from Stiles, the dark room and a full stomach, Angel feel asleep. When Stiles noticed he smiled and held her a little tighter. She was right. This was like the best day ever.

"Dude, she is totally into you!" Scott whispered.

"Really?! You think? But she is like beyond gorgeous, she can't be!" Stiles responded in a whisper so they wouldn't wake her.

"I know man, but she is definitely into you. Who knows maybe you did something awesome in a past life or got some seriously good karma." Scott said as he focused on the move. Stiles smiled and looked down on her. He could definitely get used to having her around. She was more than just pretty, she was sweet and kind, and he was falling hard and fast.

Just as the movie was ending there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Scott said getting up. As Angel slowly woke up.

"Oh no, I fell asleep. I'm sorry. I was having so much fun too!" Angel apologized looking up at Stiles.

"Don't worry about it. It was cute. There will be plenty more movie nights, don't you worry," Stiles said.

"Angel you big scary bodyguard is here for you," Scott said eyeing Michael suspiciously. Angel laughed.

"Awww, he's not scary. He's light a big teddy bear! Right MIchael?!" Angel said as she stood up. Michael laughed a little, but gave the boys a hard look.

"With 50 register firearms," Stiles whispered under his breath to Scott whose eyes widened in shock.

"Just let me say goodbye, I'll meet you in the car," Angel said to Michael.

"It was nice meeting you Angel and thanks for the pizza, I'll see you Sunday," Scott said giving her a light hug and retreating into the kitchen so Stiles could say goodbye alone.

"Thanks for having me Scott, I had the best time," Angel replied. Shen then turned to Stiles and hugged him.

"Stiles, seriously this was like the best day. Thank you so much, I had so much fun!" Angel said in his arms.

"I'm so glad you came, it was the best day. Will I see you tomorrow?" Stiles asked as he held her.

"I would love that, but I agreed to do a reading in church tomorrow before I came. At the Catholic Church down the road. You could come if you want?! We could all go to lunch after." Angel replied. Stiles hesitated, he would literally do anything with her, but he hadn't stepped foot in a church since his mom passed away.

"Please don't feel like you have too! It's ok if you don't want too. I will always see you Monday right?" Angel quickly followed up with. His soul was changing colors, he was sad. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable and hadn't missed that his mother wasn't around or spoken about.

"Well see, I might. If not I'll for sure call you," Stiles as he squeezed her one last time and walked her to the door.

"Ok, goodnight Stiles." Angel said as went up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the check.

"Goodnight Angel, sweet dreams," Stiles smiled at her and watched her walk down the driveway into Michael's car. He waved as they drove away.


End file.
